Steamy Shower
by ObsessedWithNCIS
Summary: Based on shower scene from SWAK.  Summary inside


Based on SWAK….what if Gibbs and McGee weren't in the office when Tony opened the envelope? What if it was just Kate and Tony in the shower stalls together…just the two of them? Now I know this wouldn't make sense for them to do considering Tony is infected(all thought they didn't know that yet) but damn it I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

"Damn it Dinozzo! I TOLD you not to open up the envelope, but no….you HAD to open it and now look! We could both get Anthrax or something! If we make it through this I will NEVER forgive you!"

Kate Todd was fuming. Because of Tonys big head, he had to open up the envelope assigned to a special agent, but not necessarily him, but Tony being Tony thought it was for him and opened it and powder flew out of the envelope like pixie dust. Now they both had to hit the showers.

"Come on Kate. How was I supposed to know? I'm sorry ok?" Tony scrubbed his body as Kate spoke scrubbing HER body.

"Don't talk to me Dinozzo. Just…wash and shut up!" She didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but the thought of Tony washing his body…soaping it up….she got weak in the knees. He was right next to her, only to be separated by a wall.

Tony meanwhile was having similar thoughts. Kate was right next to him….naked. He had to grab the wall to steady himself. She was his partner he shouldn't be having these thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He had these thoughts for the longest time, and now she was right next to him, naked….dripping wet…..he couldn't help it and grew a little hard.

He washed the soap off of him and quietly stepped out of the stall, leaving the water running so Kate wouldn't suspect anything. He looked around, and made sure the door was locked. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to. God he wanted her so bad.

He walked behind Kate, looking at her naked body from behind, and smiled. Oh boy this was gonna be good. He quietly stepped into Kates stall and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and turned around.

"Dinozzo! What the hell are you doing? I swear are you trying to get me fired or something?

She looked down at his hardness and grew wet between the legs. Damn his body…was so…hot…sexy…that chest….Tony felt it and called her on it.

"I know you want this Kate…just as bad as I do…don't fight it…give in." She nodded and turned around as he started to massage her shoulders. She picked up her hair as he kissed her neck while continuing to massage her shoulders. She moaned.

"Oh god To…Tony…this feels….so good…don't…don't stop….please…."

Tony smiled against her neck, continued kissing her, and moved his hands down her body. They found their way to her breasts and he grabbed them and rubbed them still kissing her neck. Her breathing got faster as he tweaked her nipples. She gasped. She turned towards him and they looked at each other. Kate looked down and Tony cupped her chin. He lifted her head up.

"Look into my eyes Katie. No matter what happens, keep looking into my eyes baby."

Kate got weak in the knees when he called her baby. He was also the only one that could get away with calling her Katie. She nodded. Not taking her eyes off Tony, her hands found their way to his hardened member. She grabbed it and he gasped.

"Oh yea…Kate…that it. That's….it…" She looked down at it as she rubbed and again he cupped her chin and made her look up.

"Remember the eyes baby. Look into my eyes." She did and saw the love there. She began to rub faster and Tony leaned against the wall sighing. They wouldn't take their eyes off each other as Kate went faster and Tony moaned and moaned.

"Oh yeah Kate. That's it….keep going baby girl." She smiled and he smiled back and then gasped as she went even faster and started to pull. He felt himself ready.

"Oh yeah..Katie…oh God….oh yeah…I'm ready….Kate….oh my God…oh yeah..this is it…oh God baby girl…here it is…here it is….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Tony let out one last moan as he spilled his seed.

Kate got wet in between her legs and she could feel the juices flowing as Tony spilled into her hands. She looked at him panting, and she wanted him more than ever.

Not taking their eyes off each other, Tony picked her up, put her against the wall, and entered her. She gasped and moaned.

"Oh Tony…oh God…God..oh yes…To..Tony…go…go faster…" Tony leaned in and kissed her with fire as he went faster. Their lips never left each others as Tony continued to pump and pump. Finally they did pull away for air and looked into each others eyes.

"Oh my God Tony! Ah…..ah…God this feels so good. " His breathing got faster and faster.

"I know it does baby. Its gonna get better. You….ready?"

She nodded. Tony spoke again.

"Remember baby girl…look into my eyes. You ready for me? Because I sure as hell am ready for you. Come on baby girl. Come for me."

Kate couldn't take it anymore and her body began to shake. They looked into each other eyes as they spilled into each other; screaming each others names.

Panting Tony pulled out and Kate whimpered. Tony put his hand to her face; leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, then pulled away and put her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, and then lifted her head up kissing her gently on the lips. She spoke.

"Ummm…wow Tony….just…wow." She put her head back on his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He smiled.

"I know Katie….I know….dont say another word. Lets just stay here in each others arms, not saying a word." She looked up at him and he ran his thumb over her lips.

"I am only going to say one thing Tony. I love you. Always have always will." He kissed her nose.

"I love you too Katie girl. Always have always will baby." Now come here.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly again as they just stood there underneath the spray.


End file.
